


No Bunny Compares

by slashyrogue



Series: Hop and Howl [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Bunny Adam, Bunny Heat, M/M, Mating Bites, Territorial Adam, Wolf Nigel, mentions of mpreg but no mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Going on their second month Nigel was sure Adam had expected their mating to happen already though they had yet to talk about their future.Also, Nigel was terrified to try.





	

Things were different now.

Adam seemed much the same, though he blended his life more with Nigel's and had calmed the need for sex every second they were together. Nigel couldn't say the same about himself, eager to please and taste his Bunny all over.

Going on their second month he was sure Adam had expected their mating to happen already though they had yet to talk about their future.

Also, Nigel was terrified to try.

He wanted to, oh fuck did he ever, but the moment he got his teeth close to Adam's neck the urge to tear was frightening in its intensity.

Hurting Adam was not an option but fighting his nature was more difficult than fighting his feelings it seemed.

 

The fact that Darko still thought he was crazy didn't help much, nor did his nitpicking about it.

"You know, really you should quit while you're ahead. You had the fuck of a lifetime for months now, most wolves never even get that close to a rabbit let alone inside one. I can't even get one to walk on the same side of the street as me."

Nigel glared at him from behind the bar, pouring a drink for a fox who kept batting her eyes at him.

"I don't even know why I fucking asked you."

Darko grinned, "You have no goddamn friends besides me, brother."

Nigel hated to admit that was true, but he really didn't.

Except Adam.

He had Adam.

Adam who all but lived in his place now, slept over more often than didn't and shifted his schedule to include Nigel in all things.

Adam, who was headed home from work while Nigel sat here complaining. "I'm not coming in tomorrow."

Darko scoffed, "It's St. Patrick's Day brother. You're coming. I need all the fucking bar help I can get and Arnie got put away again while Tonny can't be in after eight cuz of his kid."

Nigel growled, "I need to get this shit settled or I'm gonna snap."

Darko rolled his eyes. "Then fucking get it settled," he handed a pretty panther shifter her drink, "And it better be tonight because I am not gonna lose money for your bunny problems."

Nigel growled and rushed out, picking up his phone to dial Adam the second he got outside.

Adam always answered on the fourth ring, no matter what, so Nigel was too focused on counting to be paying much attention.

He didn't see her coming, crashing into the woman running from the left of the parking lot. She nearly fell and he held her up, the bright wide eyed blue eyes staring back at him fearfully.

She was a bunny, he could smell it on her, though the wrinkling twitch of her nose gave it away.

"You ok?"

The bunny pulled away, running off with sudden speed.

"I like bunnies! I wouldn't hurt you! You don't..."

She didn't turn back and he sighed, turning to head for his bike. He cursed when he realized he'd stopped his phone mid-call.

"Hello? Bunny, you there?"

He could hear breathing on the other end, heavy and labored.

"Adam?"

"Nigel, I don't feel very well. Please come home."

Nigel cursed, running to his bike.

"I'll be there soon."

Poor Adam had been sitting home alone sick while he'd been fucking complaining to Darko. He imagined Adam coming to his empty apartment, sniffing the air and thinking about leaving but staying just because he enjoyed the smell.

He'd said more than once the scent of Nigel calmed as much as excited him, which was honestly baffling considering most rabbits ran away like the smell was frightening.

Pulling up he cursed again, seeing some asshole had parked in his space. Thankfully Adam didn't have a car.

He took the stairs two at a time, rushing to unlock his door when it opened, a frowning Adam staring at him oddly.

"How're you feeling? You..."

Adam grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him hard and closing the door with a slam. He wrinkled his nose, suddenly sniffing at Nigel's front and stepping back abruptly.

"Why do you smell like a female rabbit?"

Nigel laughed, "Some Bunny was in the lot beside the bar and she..."

Adam shook his head, "No, you're lying. Rabbits don't go to predator bars! She wouldn't have been there!"

Nigel reached out to touch him and Adam put his hands on his head, "No! You don't ever want to bite me and it's because you have someone else."

Nigel grabbed him hard, pulling Adam in close. He could feel him shaking, his foot tapping against Nigel's own.

"Bunny, there is no one else. I have no idea what brought this on, but you know that I can't even see anyone but you."

Adam sniffed at his neck, still shaking, "I don't feel well."

Nigel could feel the warmth of him, though he wasn't shaking much now, and leaned back to stare at him worriedly.

"What hurts, darling?"

Adam made a noise that bore into Nigel's heart, the sound of distress so upsetting he pulled his Bunny close again.

"I don't know," he pulled at Nigel's shirt and found skin, hands burning hot now, "I need you. I think I need you."

Nigel growled, sniffing his neck. "You smell so good."

Adam sighed, leaning in to the touch of his nose. "Nigel..."

He grabbed Adam round the waist, lifting up and carrying him towards the bedroom. The state of his room gave Nigel pause, there were clothes all over the floor and on the bed.

"Bunny, what's happened in here?"

Adam wrapped his legs tight around him, kissing Nigel's neck. "I heard you," he rubbed his nose against the places he kissed, "Talking to the bunny. I didn't want you to smell like any bunny but me."

Nigel chuckled, dropping him onto the bed and pulling off his shirt while Adam did the same.

"Darling, do bunnies go through heats? I was once with this fox..."

Adam growled, grabbing onto Nigel's belt and nearly pulling him down.

"Mine, you're mine," he shook as he undid the belt, "Mine, mine, mine."

Nigel felt his fangs itch to bite when he caught the scent of Adam's slick hit the air.

"Yours," his voice was thick, "All yours."

Adam yanked down his jeans and underwear, nuzzling at his exposed cock. He didn't lick, just scented, the desperation building in Nigel the longer he smelled Adam's slick and was teased.

"Bunny, please."

He looked up, pupils dilated and cheeks red. "Nigel."

"Take off your trousers, bunny."

Adam wriggled out of his pants, kicking them off as they reached his ankles before pulling down his briefs. His scent exposed and raw to the room made Nigel's teeth ache.

The open invitation of Adam's legs lured Nigel in to press his nose to the slick sliding down his entrance before lapping at it hungrily.

Adam moaned, his leg shaking as Nigel thrust his tongue inside just once.

"Please, please," Adam begged, making Nigel lift his head.

"Bunny?"

"I need you in me."

Nigel growled, the need growing as he stroked himself. Adam went on his knees and scooted over, the heat of his skin making Nigel wince.

"Darling," his voice shook, "Take what you need."

The first thrust inside was so warm Nigel groaned, pulling him up and growing frustrated at the lack of skin to nuzzle. His mouth watered and fangs ached, biting hard on his tongue as Adam began bouncing on his cock.

His Bunny needed him, he could smell how desperately, and knew whatever sickness was overtaking Adam had started in on him as well.

But fuck if he cared.

They were meant to be together, Nigel could feel it in his bones.

Adam started to stroke himself and his leg hit Nigel's side as it shook, he growled as Adam seemed unable to stop himself from half changing.

Never had a pair of floppy ears looked so fucking sexy. Nigel pulled him down into a kiss, the feel of Adam's long front teeth making his fangs lengthen.

He rolled them then, on top and driving inside not caring if it was too hard. Adam's claws dug into Nigel's back as he shuddered still fucking over and over again.

Nigel pulled his mouth away and buried his nose against the raw bunny scent at Adam's neck. He wanted to tear, rip through the flesh there and consume. He instead held his lips tight together till they hurt, desperate not to give in.

Adam groaned, "Please," and Nigel closed his eyes stopping his thrusts to whisper, "I can't."

No one was more surprised than Nigel when Adam decided to take the choice from him.

His teeth weren't nearly as sharp but he made enough effort to break skin, the feel of it making Nigel cry out and cum so hard he could barely believe it. Adam's claim made him feel no need to hurt, just finish this, so Nigel followed with his own deep bite.

Adam spilled between them as he thrust once more, his sigh and shaking legs making Nigel so happy.

He didn't know he could feel this fucking happy.

They both released and held tight to each other after, the warmth of Adam's breath a comfort Nigel hadn't known he had till now.

"You were very stubborn."

Nigel sighed, burying his face against the new mark he'd made. "I'd never want to hurt you, Bunny."

Adam ran fingers down Nigel's back.

"I'm not made of glass. I really don't know what came over me, but I think it's gone now. Which means it was your fault."

Nigel laughed, "Bunny heat."

"Possibly my body was more frustrated than I was by your lack of interest."

Nigel lifted his head and stared at Adam, "Lack of interest? There is never been a fucking lack of interest for me since you broke in. Hell I wolfed out in fucking public, I..."

Adam touched his mouth, "Yet you worried for nearly a month for hurting me. That doesn't make much sense."

Nigel kissed his fingers, Adam's eyes closing as he thrust forward once.

"I love you and didn't want to fucking hurt you."

Adam opened his eyes. "I'm yours," he rolled them over and sat up, the already drying cum on his belly drawing Nigel's attention, "This means something to me. It's more than love."

Nigel pulled him down and they kissed softly, the mingled taste of blood going right to Nigel's cock. He groaned and thrust up lazily, Adam's legs tightening against him.

They both were panting when they stopped, the long ears hanging off the top of Adam's head drawing Nigel's attention.

"Can I touch them?"

Adam pulled himself up and they both winced at the loss. He laid on his back, staring at Nigel with eyes half changed.

"You're my mate, you can touch me anywhere."

Nigel rolled onto his belly and ran his hand over the soft plush of Adam's right Bunny ear. He felt Adam shake his foot in response, a deep sigh escaping them both.

"My bunny," he scented along the outer edge, "Fuck, you're perfect."

"No, I'm not," Adam sighed, "You should stop before I want to have sex again."

Nigel chuckled, "I wouldn't be mad at that, Adam."

"We need to be sure," Adam whispered, "I haven't cleaned myself yet and it might already have happened."

Nigel lifted his head, dazed and confused. "Bunny what're you...?"

Adam was frowning. "Once a bunny is mated, we're almost constantly fertile. I think I'd know if I were pregnant though, my father always said I'd know."

Nigel blinked.

"You're talking about babies."

Adam nodded, "We aren't fertile till we have a proper mate and I still have your ejaculate inside of me. I really don't think I am though."

Nigel was torn between being overjoyed at the idea and quite possibly terrified. "A baby bunny wolf?"

Adam nodded. "Yes. We should use contraceptives all the time now, I think."

Nigel rolled over on top of him.

"Then we better start cleaning you properly then."

Adam licked his lips, "Yes."

Nigel spent the next several minutes valiantly cleansing Adam's hole and chest of cum. The scent of growing need drove him in harder and faster till Adam came again with a cry.

"I think someone dirtied himself again."

"Shower?"

Nigel laughed and sat up, licking his mouth and feeling his cock swell.

"Yes bunny, I think a shower sounds fucking perfect."

Adam scrambled off the bed and shook himself, his long ears flopping back and making Nigel growl.

He'd never be able to survive Easter.

Adam smiled and opened up the drawer, pulling out condoms Nigel hadn't used in months. He took one and Nigel watched his little fluffy tailed ass as he headed for the bathroom.

He resisted the urge to call Darko and beg off work tomorrow. Fuck if he wanted to leave Adam for even a moment, especially for fucking St. Patrick.

Nigel instead got up and turned to head for the shower sounds, his smile wide as he grabbed a second condom.

Just in case.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now with lovely art by the amazing @TigerPrawn! 
> 
> Can be found here: 
> 
> http://desperatelyseekingcannibals.tumblr.com/post/158557657745/nigels-already-forgiven-adam-for-stealing-his


End file.
